


Clean

by ziam_paynes (asherly89)



Series: The Kink Files [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Dom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, Shaving, Sub Harry, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/ziam_paynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis shaves off Harry's pubic hair, then rides his dick. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> So the shaving part is more mentioned, then shown. But picture Harry with no pubic hair and a hard dick...yeah it's hot.
> 
> All mistakes our mine.

The intense feeling Harry was having was new. He didn’t know he could feel something so hard, so fast. Louis was making him feel nothing like he ever felt before. Being clean of pubic hair was the hottest thing he ever had done to him.

* * *

_“I want to shave you,” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear. He has a hand wrapped around Harry’s leaking dick while he talks to him._

_“Hmm...yeah,” Harry lazily replies._

_“Shave off all the hair around you dick. Be all smooth...look so hot,” Louis says and slowly jerks Harry off._

_Harry feels more pre come leak, “Yes...please. I want it.”_

_Louis moves his hand down slowly, “Are you sure?”_

_“Yesss...” Harry whines, curling his toes into the sheets, “Want it. Want to be clean shaven for you.”_

_Louis huffs into his ear, “Yeah...yeah you’d look so hot. You’re cock laying there no hair to touch it. Nothing to get in the way when I blow you.”_

_Harry whines and comes. Louis jerks him through it and uses his come to quickly get himself off coming all over Harry’s stomach._

_When they’re clean and back in bed cuddled up, Harry whispers into Louis’ ear, “I want to...be shaved.”_

_Louis just hums an agreement back._

* * *

That’s how Harry’s here now, clean shaven with his hard dick slowly being jerked. Louis’ hand on it hot, hotter than usual.

“Feel okay?” Louis asks.

“Everything feels intense...so intense,” Harry replies.

“You look hot...no hair in the way. I can touch you here,” Louis says putting his free hand on Harry’s pelvis where the hair is gone, “So hot.”

Harry’s breathing gets faster and his dick leaks all over Louis’, “Too much.”

Louis takes his hand away and Harry slowing returns his breathing back to normal.

“I need lube...want to ride you,” Louis says.

Harry moans, “Yesss...please.”

Louis grabs the lube from where he put it on the nightstand before he had shaved Harry. He put it in easy reach for when he needed.

“Going to open myself up...watch,” Louis tells Harry.

Harry tries to lift his head, but it feels like lead and he puts it back on the pillow, “Can’t...m’ head’s too heavy.”

Louis moves Harry around, so he’s sitting more than laying down and when he’s satisfied that Harry can watch him he grabs the lube and pours it over his fingers. He’s kneeling so he’s back’s too Harry and he reaches his hand around to play with his hole. He rubs lube around the rim before putting a finger in.

He hears Harry gasp and he smiles to himself. Harry loves to watch Louis and Louis knows it. He makes a show of pressing himself all the way down on his finger and staying there feeling the weight of one finger in him. He moves back up and starts to ride his finger every so often stops to just feel.

When he adds a second finger, but he doesn’t tease himself or Harry as much because he wants to get Harry’s dick in him as soon as possible.

“I’m not going to last...hurry,” Harry whines while Louis’ riding his two fingers.

“Soon...so soon. Want to feel you in me. No hair touching my ass as I ride you,” Louis says. He takes his dick in hand stroking himself and seeing a bead of pre come form at the tip.

He gets a third and final finger in riding them and when he’s ready he takes his fingers out and turns to look at Harry.

Harry’s got a hand gripping the base of his dick holding it tightly. His cheeks are flushed and sweat’s on his forehead.

“Been holding on for me?” Louis asks.

“Yes...please...come on,” Harry whines.

Louis grabs the lube from where he left it and pours it all over Harry’s dick. Harry spreads it around himself moaning when touches the head of dick.

“No coming yet,” Louis scolds. He hits Harry’s hand away and takes his dick into his hand, “Going to feel so good...no hair in the way of me and you.”

Harry gasp as Louis lowers himself onto him. The first push is always the most intense, but Louis isn’t resisting and he slowly gets Harry’s dick into his ass. When he’s down enough he lets go with his hand and just sinks the rest of the way down.

Louis sighs when Harry’s fully in him, “So fucking good.”

Harry’s breathing heavily through his nose, eyes closed, and he’s clenching his teeth.

“Look at me,” Louis says.

Harry opens his eyes and looks at Louis. Louis’ fully sitting on him with his hard dick standing up leaking down slowly.

“How do you feel?” Louis asks.

Harry takes breathe to calm himself, “So much...intense. Feel you on me.”

“It’s okay though?” Louis asks back.

Harry nods his head, “So good...move.”

Louis plants his hands on Harry’s chest before he moves up on him then slamming back down. Harry groans. He puts his hands on Louis’ thighs to hold him while he rides Harry.

“So close...” Harry moans.

Louis slowly makes his way down until he’s sitting on Harry again, “Not yet.”

Harry growls in frustration. He may be the top, but he’s not the one dominating.

Louis starts to move back and forth still sitting fully on Harry. His ass rubs against Harry’s clean shaven area and it’s fireworks for Harry. Every nerve ending there feels on fire and it’s too much.

“Lou...stop teasing. Fuck...I’m coming,” Harry says and he’s shooting into Louis.

Louis doesn’t stop moving while Harry comes. He rides him out. When Harry’s done he looks at Louis with half ladden eyes making Louis harder.

Louis keeps his seat on Harry’s dick and starts to stroke himself. He’s close and when shoots some of it lands on the bird tattoo on Harry’s chest.

“Fuck!” Louis exclaims. He barely gets off of Harry’s dick before he’s rolling onto the bed next to him.

They don’t talk for a few minutes. Harry’s the one who gets up and grabs a wet flannel from the bathroom and cleans himself up before gently wiping Louis up as well.

Moving back into bed he pulls Louis to him spooning up to him, so his flush with Louis’ back.

“So good,” Harry lazily says, “Felt so good.”

“Yeah?” Louis asks looking back.

“I don’t ever want hair down there again,” Harry replies.

Louis smiles, “I can make do with that.”


End file.
